Prussian Federation
= Charter = Charter: 1'''.) The Purpose of the Prussian Federation is to form a unity of nations under the Prussian banner, providing all member nations with equal benefit, and providing each member the best possible environment to succeed. All ethnicities, Political Parties, and Religions are welcome '''2.) It's members will receive these benefits a'''.) Any and all aid will be given to nations during times of war. '''b.) 5,000 Marks will be given to each nation under Strength 300 that joins. 3'''.) Government. '''a.) The government of the PrF is Democratic. Each month we will vote on who will be our leader. b'''.) One man is never allowed to have 5 terms in a row. '''c.) The swearing in will occur on the 2nd Day of the Month for the Chancellor-Elect. d'''.) If the Majority agrees, the Chancellor can be impeached. If the Vice-Chancellor, appointed by the Chancellor, or a group of three member nations decides the Chancellor is unable to fulfill his duties, he/they shall declare him unfit, and the majority will decide whether this is true. '''e.) No Dictatorship shall ever be formed. f'''.) The Official currency is the Mark. Variations include the Prussen Mark, and the DeutschMark. '''g.) Each member is recognized and represented as a Sovereign State. They will have a say in our government, as everyone will be able to vote. h'''.) There is no official team color. '''4.) War. a'''.) Those who wish to go to war with unallied nations will be allowed to do so. '''b.) Reparations will be paid if any member attacks a Nation in an Alliance. c'''.) No puppet-alliance will ever be formed after an alliance war (NpO, which has now become a sovereign alliance, WAS an example of this.) '''d.) Declarations of war will be written before any attacks occur, to retain honor. e'''.) Nukes will always be used sparingly. No Liberal use of Nukes. When it is okay to Nuke will be decided by the majority, except in cases of defense. '''5.) Punishment. a'''.) If anyone so dares create a dictatorship of this alliance, then the majority will decide their fate. '''b.) If a man causes an alliance war, he will be given two warnings. c'''.) Warnings go down over a one-month/one-warning period. '''6.) Amendments. a'''.) Amendments shall always be voted on by the members. '''b.) Votes on Amendments will go on for Two full days. c'''.) At 12 P.M., the day after the vote is concluded, the Amendment will go into effect or be discarded. '''d.) No Amendments making one-self dictator-for-life is allowed. e'''.) No Amendments excluding any Ethnicity, Religion, or Government will be allowed. Amendments '''Amendment I All member nations of the PrF must copy and paste the statement "..:: Member of the PrF ::.." in their nation's bio and their CN forum sig. This will allow identification of members by one another, and will allow administrators to identify our members should we become large enough to be a sanctioned alliance Amendment 2 All possible alliance wars must be voted on by the misters and in case of a tie the VC shall be the deciding factor. = Positions in the Alliance = Chancellor: Head of State and Government. The Chancellor is responsible for being the voice of the Federation and maintaining the ideals it was founded upon. The Chancellor has veto powers over legislation and must sign off on all approved legislation. Vice-Chancellor:Assists the Chancellor in the day to day running of the Federation and shall rule when the Chancellor declares himself absent. First in the line of succession. Responsible for making sure the Chancellor is preforming his duties. Minister of State:Responsible for maintaining diplomatic ties to other alliances and appointing diplomats to them (if the Chancellor doesn't veto of course). Minister of Defense:Responsible for maintaining the military readiness of the Federation. Can approve military aid for under-strength nations within the alliance and can reccomend a Declaration of War to the Chancellor. Minister of the Interior:Responsible for the economic strength of the Federation and can approve monetary grants to nations below 300 strength. Minister of Recruitment:In charge of the official membership roster and delegating volunteers to recruit, not to mention doing that themselves. = Current Members = 1'''. Goldskywalker '''2. Namimb 3'''. N1ghtshade '''4. redbear81 5'''. GooN540 '''6. Prinz Hillgardner aka Prinz von Svalbardia 7'''. Tarsonis '''8. Kaos2006 9'''. Steven '''10. Mudd 11. Striderwannabe 12. Little_Squirrel = History = How it Happened "A long... short yeah short time ago I received a message from Skywalker. We were discussing the National Socialists that had recently been drawn to the Axis. He stated that the messages he received from them were quite disturbing and that maybe the Axis just wasn't for him. After a little discussing we decided that a few factors created a stereotype of sorts around that name(the Axis), and the government limited it's new members a little much. We decided to introduce a reform. The new reform would change nearly every aspect of the Axis. We worked into the wee hours of the morning of June 29, 2006. We finally completed our ideas and presented them to Der Fuhrer in hopes of changing the Axis to better suit it's members. About 8:30 PM June 29 We found that Der Fuhrer did not agree with the ideals of the reform and after a few messages back and forth we resigned to undergo the task of creating a new alliance using the product of our hard work." -Mussolini = Wars = Crusades In a religious difference war three nations with a Christian religion (Republic Of Canada,New Westminster,&Western Canada) attacked one of the PrF's allies for having an Islamic religion. When the Chancellor had stated that the PrF shall destroy these menaces many of the members sent aid to our ally to bolster him for the coming attacks. Days later Republic Of Canada ,who started the war on Islamic Caliphate, had declared peace and due to this one of his own allies(Western Canada) declared war on him. In the end the war had ended and once again Islamic Caliphate lived to fight another day. NPO/NpO-PrF war *Currently Fighting* *Temporary Cease Fire* In a bold move, the Prussian Federation, finding the NpO as the aggressors in the LUE/GATO/ODN-NPO/NpO/IGC War and thus must be punished, declared war on the NpO and NPO, and joined the CoaLUEtion. The PrF gained many victories, and few losses against their opponents. On Thursday, 20th of July, a Cease Fire was put up by the PrF on whether they should become neutral again. It was accepted by the NPO, and the PrF is having a vote to decide their neutrality. **Article Written by Chancellor of the Prussian Federation** = Treaties = FCC-PrF NAP Non-Aggression Pact between the Fifth Column Confederation and the Prussian Federation Preamble To further Peace and Good Relations, the Fifth Column Confederation (FCC) and the Prussian Federation (PrF) agree to the following Terms of Non-Aggression: Article I: Scope of the Agreement 1. In the signing of this pact, it must be clear that both alliances remain sovereign as do the members in each alliance. 2. In the event that either alliance enters into a state of war with a third party, the other alliance is not obligated to participate for either side. Article II: Prohibition of War 1. No member nation of the FCC shall declare war on any member nation of the PrF. 2. No member nation of the PrF shall declare war on any member nation of the FCC. 3. Should a member nation of one alliance attack a member nation of the other alliance, the leaders of the attacking nation's alliance must issue a statement that the attacker acted without the consent of their alliance, within 24 hours of notice being sent to the leadership of the attacking nation's alliance. 4. For the purposes of this agreement, any message will be considered 'sent to the leadership' of an alliance if it is posted in the embassy of the sending alliance on the receiving alliance's private forum, or if it is directly relayed to the chief executive or the head of foreign affairs of the receiving alliance, or if it is directly relayed to the diplomat or diplomats assigned by the receiving alliance to the sending alliance, and it shall only be considered 'directly relayed' if the receiving party acknowledges receipt of the message. 5. In case of failure on the part of the attacking nation's alliance to meet with the notification requirement of Article II, Section 3, the defending nation's alliance is free to assume that this treaty has been violated and that a state of war exists between the two alliances. 6. Both before and during the 24 hour notification period, as described in Article II, Section 3, the attacked nation shall not engage in retaliatory attacks against the attacking nation. 7. The attacking nation's alliance is responsible for war reparations at least equal to the losses suffered by the attacked nation, less any losses suffered on the part of the attacking nation should the attacked nation fail to comply with Article II, Section 6. Article III: Restrictions on Aid 1. No member nation of the FCC shall provide aid - be it military, financial, or technological - to enemies of the PrF. 2. No member nation of the PrF shall provide aid - be it military, financial, or technological - to enemies of the FCC. 3. For the purposes of this agreement, enemies of the FCC (or the PrF) shall be defined as those nations and alliances who are in a state of war with the FCC (or the PrF). 4. For the purposes of this agreement, reparations paid in pursuit of peace shall not be defined as aid. 5. For the purposes of this agreement, should a member nation of either alliance provide aid to an enemy of the other alliance, this shall be considered an attack on the other alliance, and all the rules laid out in Article II shall apply, with the required war reparations being at least equal to the amount used in the aid attack. Article IV: Information Sharing 1. The FCC will provide the PrF with a list or lists of all its current enemies, allies, and members. 2. The PrF will provide the FCC with a list or lists of all its current enemies, allies, and members. 3. No list or lists required under this Article shall be more than 24 hours out of date. 4. In case of failure on the part of either alliance to keep its list or lists current, in compliance with Article IV, Section 3, the other alliance shall not be held responsible under the provisions of this agreement for any accidental violations of this agreement which it may commit as a result of such failure. 5. For the purposes of this agreement, to 'provide' a list or lists shall include making such list or lists publically accessible, so long as the location of such public list or lists is made known to the other alliance. 6. Neither alliance may make any list or lists provided by the other alliance, in whole or in part, available to third parties without explicit permission from the alliance which provided them, unless such information is already publically available. Article V: Cancellation of Treaty 1. This treaty may be cancelled, for any reason, and at any time, by the method of decision making among either alliance. 2. Notification of cancellation must be sent to the leadership of the other alliance within 24 hours, and for this purpose the rules laid out in Article II, Section 4 shall apply. 3. Should this treaty be cancelled by either alliance, a 24 hour grace period shall begin, during which neither alliance may declare war on the other. Fed alliance NAP Article I We, the undersigned alliances, hereby pledge the following: 1'''.) Not to commence any form of hostilities towards any member of the other signing alliance. '''2.) Not to aid any enemies of the other signing alliance. If any of these provisions are violated, this document is rendered void unless the offending member of the alliance is punished within a period of 24 hours and reparations are paid to the offended alliance relative to the damages done once the damages are clear. Article II In the case of an attack one of the signing alliances from an outside threat, the other signing alliance is not required to aid the attacked alliance. Article III All members of the signing alliances must treat each other with respect and civility or this document may be rendered void. NAP with new warsaw pact Article 1: PrF will not be allowed to commence any form of hostilities towards the NWP. The NWP will not be allowed to commence any form of hostilities towards PrF. In case one of the participants of this non-aggression pact is under attack by a member of the other, the attacking alliance is required an official statement within 72 hours. Within 24 hours of the statement peace must be declared and the attacker interrogated. If the attacker does not have an extremely good reason for the attack he shall be expelled from the alliance he's participating in. Possible reparations will be paid when the exact value of damage done is clear. The alliance of the attacker can decide if the reparations will be paid by alliance or by the attacker him/herself. Neither alliance participating in this NAP shall give foreign aid, in any form, to another alliance or nation that is attacking the other alliance of this NAP. If, however, this is done, the alliance giving aid will be expected to give at least the same amount of aid to the other alliance participating in this NAP. Article 2: In case one of the alliances participating in this pact is facing a disaster or a rogue attack etc the other alliance is not required to send aid or help dealing with the rogue, though highly encouraged to do so, as an act of friendliness and good will. The members of the NWP pledge to be friendly towards the members of PrF and treat them with respect. The members of PrF pledge to be friendly towards the members of the NWP and treat them with respect. Article 3: The NWP will not commit any form of espionage within PrF. PrF will not commit any form of espionage within the NWP. Both alliances are encouraged, but not required, to provide weekly updates regarding updated member lists and exterior foreign relations and operations. If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to PrF leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc) occur in the NWP, then this Non-aggression pact may be updated within 3 days (72 hours). If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to the NWP leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc) occur in PrF, then this Non-aggression pact may be updated within 3 days (72 hours). Article 4: If one or many these articles are violated, then it will be assumed that the member who violated them has been expelled from his/her alliance, and will be open to retaliatory strikes from both the defender and the defending alliance, as well as from the alliance he/she has been expelled from. AoAN MDP 1''') Defense '''a- If any PrF member is attacked, the Alliance of Axis Nations must declare war on the attackers, if the PrF so wishes them to. b'''- If any Alliance of Axis Nations member is attacked, the Prussian Federation must declare war on the attackers, if the Alliance of Axis Nations so wishes them to. '''2) Cancelling the Pact a'''- Two-thirds of the members of the PrF and AoAN must be in favor of cancelling the deal for it to be legally terminated. '''b- If this pact is broken any other way, it is recognized as Illegal. 3''') Punishment '''a- The Alliance who dares break this pact Illegally can be attacked, and the Pact's 2nd Article can be used as a just cause for war. PrF - OIN NAP The Non-Aggression Pact between the Prussian Federation and the Organization of Imperial Nations 1.01: No member nation of the Prussian Federation (henceforth known as PrF) will declare war on any member nation of the Organization of Imperial Nations (henceforth known as OIN). 1.02: No Member nation of the OIN will declare war on any member nation of the PrF. Condition 1: Should a member nation of one alliance attack a member nation of the other alliance, then within 72 hours the leaders of the attacking alliance must issue a statement that the attacker acted without consent of the attacking alliance's leaders, and must pay war reparations. If this condition is not met, then it will be assumed that the attacker has been expelled from the attacking alliance, and will be open to retaliatory strikes from both the defender and the defending alliance. If other nations in the attacking alliance attack either the defender or other members of the defending alliance during the 72 hour period, then the above condition must be met, but within 24 hours of the second attack. 2.01: No member nation of the PrF will provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the OIN. 2.02: No member nation of the OIN will provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the PrF. Condition 2: Should a member nation (henceforth known as the aider) of one alliance provide aid to an enemy (henceforth known as aided) of the other alliance, then within 72 hours the leaders of the aiding alliance must issue a statement that the aider acted without consent of the aiding alliance's leaders, and must pay war reparations equal to or greater than the amount of aid given. If this condition is not met, then it will be assumed that the aider has been expelled from the attacking alliance, and will be open to strikes from the defending alliance. 3.01: The PrF will state all of its enemies and allies. 3.02: The OIN will state all of its enemies and allies. 4.01: The PrF will provide a list of all its current members. This list will be updated when able. 4.02: The OIN will provide a list of all its current members. This list will be updated when able. 5.01: If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to the OIN leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc) occur in the PrF, then this Non-aggression pact will be updated within 3 days (72 hours). 5.02: If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to the PrF leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc) occur in the OIN, then this Non-aggression pact will be updated within 3 days (72 hours).